Skyline Pigeon
by opncage197
Summary: AU. Patty is sent to a reform school until she is 18. She is led to believe Anton is dead. He isn't. I'm not too good at summaries. My first story. Please R & R.


A/N This is my first story so please be kind. The characters, themes, and plot do not belong to me obviously they belong to Bette Greene. I'm simply borrowing them for the time being.

* * *

**Skyline Pigeon**

By: OpnCage197

Prologue

Tears pour down frozen cheeks and dampen the pillow clutched in fistfuls. The ring, **his** ring, presses against tender flesh achingly painful. The sobs are dying down now, the frail body convulses once more until falling limp onto the bed. In this small room there is no time just as there is no hope. Raw eyes begin to close and sleep begins to overtake the small girl.

She was standing outside taking a few deep breathes and watching him walk away for what she could only assume was the last time. She wanted to run after him, tell him to stay, or at least do something. Only she couldn't her legs were heavy and every step she took was harder than the last. Her lips were dry and no sound came out when she called for him. He was no longer there beside her, no longer safe.

It was quiet for some time while she stood there until she heard the distant sound of a gun going off somewhere. For the first time her legs moved willingly her feet pounding on the grass, twigs, and rubble under her feet. Abruptly she stopped and hesitantly moved forward. It was dark but the faint rays from the moon illuminated what could only be a body. Sobbing she fell to the ground unaware of the noise around her. There were men around her talking and saying words that made no sense. Someone was pulling her up and away and haunted brown eyes met cloudy blue. "Come along now." Charlene said. "you can't stay here forever." Maybe not she thought but where else was there? "You need to wake up now." Charlene said.

Just then the blaring noise of an alarm clock assaulted her ears and forced her to wake up. Struggling against the warmth of her covers and the shallow comfort it provided she got up and started getting ready for the day. She headed toward breakfast but was tripped on the way there. Looking up she saw a mean looking red head glaring down at her. "Hi Patty." She said in a sickly sweet voice. "Can I help you up?" There was a teacher coming down the hall a brief smile gracing her face as she saw the nice red head bend over to help the somewhat clumsy girl. Sighing Patty got to her feet just another day at the reform school she was forced to attend.

Patty briefly thought of Anton as she continued the long walk to breakfast. He was always on her mind even a year after his death. She wondered if she would ever be free of his memory. Briefly she caught sight of his ring hanging on a necklace around her neck. She knew then she would never be free

* * *

His eyes are blurry and nothing looks quite real. There are shadows dancing on the walls. Eventually his eyes begin to adjust to the dimly lit room. He is laying on a bed somewhere. It is soft and warm his lips form words to speak a name; **her **name. His breathe catches and instead of words loud coughing escapes. Footsteps could be heard in the distance coming ever closer. The soft rhythmical tapping of shoes.

He was in a white room. There was a man standing in front of him. "How are you feeling today Anton" he asked. "Good." He replied. "You wounds are healed up nicely and it shouldn't be too long before you are able to move from this room." "Thank you." How long have I been unconscious?" Anton asked. There was a slight look of concern on the man's face when he answered. "When you first came here you were badly wounded. It was some time before you were stable. Somewhere in the mean time you fell into a coma." Anton looked confused and worried. "It has been a year since you were first brought here."

Anton nodded too many thoughts swirling in his head. He wanted to see Patty. He looked at the doctor who must have read something on his face, "She thinks you're dead." In that moment Anton's heart broke but a small voice inside him thought that perhaps it was for the best that she believed that. Patty would be able to move on with her life. Soon after that the doctor left and Anton was left to his own thoughts.

The door opened and through the glaring light he was able to make out a man dressed in a soldier's outfit. "Eat this," the man said gruffly shoving a tray at him "Soon you will be headed toward the interrogation room." With that the man swiftly turned away and left. He looked at the unappetizing food with a frown on his face. He shrugged it off amid the growling of his stomach and forced himself to eat. Minutes passed or maybe hours, he wasn't really sure before the door opened again and his tray was taken away. The man came back and led him to the interrogation room.

The interrogation room was painted a gloomy gray color and the chair he sat in was a heard metal. Another soldier walked in and said "As long as you answer our questions and do as your told you will be able to be placed with the other prisoners. Do you understand?" "Yes." He replied. The interrogation went on for some time with him having to repeat himself on more than one occasion. He kept asking about his relationship with Patty. Trying to figure out why exactly a Jewish girl would help out a German soldier. Eventually the man was finished and he went back to his cell.

Some time later his door was opened. "Anton" a quiet voice called. "Yes" he replied. "Get up you are being moved." After several minutes time Anton was moved to another room. He could hear the sounds of other people outside and he wanted to be with them.


End file.
